Halloween
by Pitukel
Summary: Halloween nunca fue una fiesta que le gustara demasiado, esta menos por ser completamente ignorada por el chico que le gusta tras pasarse meses haciéndose el disfraz para estar perfecta, aburrida de todo y sentada sola en el sillón, su noche cambió cuando un atractivo vampiro le invita a una bebida y le convierte la noche en algo mágico e inolvidable... ya era hora de disfrutar.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**- AU **

** -Crack**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata.**

**Leve: Shikamaru/ Temari.**

** Kiba/ Ino.**

** Neji/ Tenten.**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los review.**

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Definitivamente, odiaba las fiestas, Halloween y de paso a Naruto, bueno, tal vez no odiar porque era un sentimiento que no le iba, pero si estaba molesta.

Estaba sentada, sola, en el enorme sillón circular que antes estaba a rebosar de sus amigos tomando bebidas y hablando alegremente o en caso de Ino, a pleno grito, presumiendo de sus buenos pulmones.

Observaba como sus amigos se divertían bailando, menos Shino que estaba en una esquina hablando con la hermana de Kiba, a este último ese detalle no le iba agradar nada, veía acercarse problemas por ello.

Tenten había conseguido lo imposible, convenció al estoico y sereno de su primo Neji a bailar un poco, y aunque su primo parecía más un anciano con artritis era un baile de su parte al fin y al cabo.

Aún así, no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver que el baile no era precisamente su punto fuerte.

Kiba e Ino bailaban la canción con una destreza nata, era como si hubieran nacido para la música, sus cuerpos se movían uno contra el otro al ritmo constante y fuerte de los altavoces.

Los dos eran perfectos bailarines, tenían la pista completamente dominada, eran el centro de atención y vitoreo.

Tenía cierta envidia de ellos, eran una pareja libre, cada uno iba a su bola pero se respetaban y necesitaban el uno al otro, no podían ser ellos si no estaba el otro consigo.

Claro que hacer ella esos pasos tan descarados le provocaría el desmayo.

Bebió un pequeño sorbo de su copa, no le gustaba beber alcohol, de las chicas era la única que siempre se pedía refrescos para pasar la noche o simplemente agua, siempre era la sobria del grupo.

El picor de la coca-cola bajando por su garganta la distrajo un poco.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa suspirando decaídamente, estaba aburrida, cansada y con ganas de irse a casa.

Con la vista decaída miró una esquina del recinto viendo a través de las luces de neon una rubia cabellera desordenada a través de una maraña de tela vieja y desgastada. Naruto, disfrazado de momia estaba de nuevo intentando, seguramente sin éxito, volver a invitar a Sakura a bailar ó a tomar una copa.

Se miró a si misma y acalló un sollozo, ¿tan fea la encontraba? No podía competir con la personalidad abierta de Sakura, ni contra sus ojos verdes y llamativo pelo rosa, pero algo bueno debería de tener, al menos, le gustaba pensar eso.

Haruno llevaba un traje de diablesa rojo y de cuero que se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo, con descarado escote palabra de honor y apenas llegando a medio muslo, sus altísimas botas de tacón, sus cuernos y su tridente llamaban la atención de más de algún chico.

Ella misma en cambio llevaba un traje más cubierto, se había pasado meses cosiendo para ese día un vestido de novia. Su hermana Hanabi le compró un precioso corpiño blanco con encajes, solamente tuvo que coser esa especie de corsé a la falda elaborada, pulcra y detalladamente cosida a mano para completar el traje. Le pidió a su padre permiso para tomar prestado el velo que llevó su madre el día de su boda e Ino le hizo un complicado semirecogido.

Por supuesto que su traje no llamaba tanto al atención como el de Sakura, el de ella era más llamativo y sexy, y eso al fin de cuentas, llamaba más la atención de Naruto y de cualquier otro.

Se había pasado horas con Ino peinándose, maquillándose un poco para, según su amiga, acentuar sus rasgos encantadores y sensuales de su rostro, para sacar elegancia de ella. Pero fue en vano, Naruto no le había dicho nada salvo un escueto:

_Que difícil habrá sido hacerte ese traje._

Suspiró tristemente de nuevo terminándose su bebida y sentándose, un poco más recostada en el respaldo del sillón.

Estar ahí para ver bailar a Sakura y a Naruto, perreando, era lo peor de todo, tendría que haberlo figurado desde un principio, tal vez lo mejor sería buscar a su primo para decirle que llamaría a un taxi y se iría a casa.

Lo difícil era encontrar esa melena castaña de su primo cuando todo el mundo tenía el pelo del mismo color.

Se levantó de su asiento guardando su bolso detrás del sillón, entre la pared y el mueble, para buscarle con bastante dificultad entre ese tórrido número de personas, ebrias y sobrios moviéndose al violento ritmo de la música de la mesa de mezclas.

La empujaban y echaban a un lado con los continuos contoneas de las personas, al final cuando pudo vislumbrar el final de la pista de baile, descubrió tristemente que solo había dado una vuelta porque estaba de nuevo frente a la mesa donde estaba sentada antes.

¿Es qué ni siquiera se le daba bien la simple tarea de buscar a alguien? Derrotada se sentó de nuevo apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y sus mejillas en sus manos. Que noche tan horrible.

No le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que su primo pasara por casualidad cerca de ella para avisarle, si se iba sin decirle nada, aunque fuera por el móvil, se enojaría, y no deseaba hacer la noche más decadente para ella.

Miró los vasos de las mesa, algunos vacíos, otros a medio beber, viendo como las luces les daban diversos colores al cristal. Eso fue lo que la mantuvo entretenida hasta que un vaso nuevo de coca-cola se puso frente a ella.

-Y…yo no he pe…pedido esto…

-Oh, no se preocupe, aquel chico de allí le ha invitado al refresco-. Miró entre la multitud en la dirección que el camarero le había dicho, pero no veía nada salvo cabezas moverse, más luces y adornos de Halloween. – Pase buena noche.

Él camarero de la barra se fue dejándola sola nuevamente con su bebida. Miró su vaso detenidamente, ¿sí se lo bebía le estaría dando algún tipo de mensaje subliminal que ese anónimo chico buscaba? ¿Sería una ofensa sí lo dejaba intacto? Nunca le habían invitado a una bebida, ¿qué debía hacer?

Dudativa y con las manos temblorosas tomó el vaso y dio un pequeño sorbo, ¿y sí le había metido algo en la bebida para drogarla? Había oído tantas historias sobre chicas violadas o atracadas porque le introducían sustancias a la bebida.

Sin pensárselo dejó rápidamente el vaso en la mesa con temor, ¡Dios! Alguien podría haberla violado ó nuevamente estaba siendo tan paranoica como su primo que desconfiaba hasta de su propio reflejo en el espejo.

Curiosa y en parte asustada, miró otra vez hacía el lugar que el mesero le había señalado, sí como Ino decía, era cierto que si un hombre te invitaba a una bebida, te observaba hasta que te la bebías, quien se la envió la estaría mirando.

Vio a Shikamaru siendo obligado a bailar por Temari, la chica de Suna que estaba saliendo con él desde que ella y su familia, ósea ser, sus hermanos se mudaron a Konoha.

Captó una rubia cabellera y una rosa pegada la una a la otra, pero decidió apartar velozmente la mirada de ahí para evitarse el ver algo que seguramente le dolería.

No veía a nadie que la mirara, al contrario, cada persona parecía estar ocupado en sus cosas.

Eso pensaba cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida y vio, entre las sombras, donde apenas llegaban las luces de neon, a una persona.

Un chico solitario, apartado parcialmente de la gente con un vaso en la mano al que daba de vez en cuando un sorbo y con el detalle de que sus ojos, apenas visibles de color por la lejanía, estaban fijos en ella.

¿Sería él el de la bebida? No negaba que el aire de peligro que le rodeaba era atrayente, pero igualmente eso la ponía nerviosa, que ella supiera y recordara, nunca ningún hombre la miró con interés.

Por inercia se colocó detrás de la oreja unos mechones rebeldes que se habían desecho de su peinado mientras insegura le miraba sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse un poco.

Se fijó en su disfraz, o lo que ella creía que era uno, vestía de negro de pies a cabeza y con un antifaz, claro que cualquier ropa en el lugar donde estaba él se vería toda del mismo color, lo único que si podía ver, aunque solo un poco por la iluminación, eran unos mechones rojos de su pelo.

Se encogió sobre sí misma cuando lo vio entrecerrar los ojos de repente con enojo, ¿había hecho algo que le molestara?

-¡Oh! Pero fíjate – Respingó en su sitio cuando un par de chicos se sentaron a ambos lados de ella, cerrándole cualquier intento de huida. – nosotros buscando una chica y nos encontramos una preciosa novia aquí solita.

Uno se acercó de más a ella pero creó espacio entre ambos que él fácilmente ignoró para acercarse de nuevo.

¡Dios! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para salir de esta? Tendría que haberse quedado en casa leyendo o viendo una película donde estaría segura y lejos de hombres borrachos como esos dos.

-Tienes que estar aburrida aquí sola, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros guapa?

-N…no gracias, es…estoy bien, es…espero a alguien.

-No tengas vergüenza mujer, no tienes que mentir, no te vamos a comer- . Sonrió lascivamente ante ella, lo que le puso los pelos de punta y su miedo no hizo más que aumentar. –A no ser que tú querías, nos van los tríos cariño, aunque solo haya una chica.

Perdió el color de su piel por uno tan pálido como el de un cadáver, sintió el aire atorarse cuando una de las manos del chico que le hablaba se posó en su rodilla y le alzaba un poco el vestido.

Le quitó la mano de encima de su cuerpo y se encogió sobre si misma en modo de autoprotección.

-De…dejadme en paz, os he di…dicho que espero a alguien.

La negativa no les cayó bien, el más ebrio de los dos la tomó de una mano y la jaló para levantarla mientras ella se resistía, ¿así acabaría su noche? ¿Violada por dos malditos borrachos? Que triste y patético.

Sintiendo que se le dormía la muñeca intentando soltarse, una pálida y fría mano masculina la tomó del brazo con delicadeza.

-¿Estáis sordos? Os ha dicho que no.

Con un golpe seco en la mano del chico, hizo que la soltaran y al sentirse liberada se escondió tras su repentino salvador acariciándose su dolorida muñeca.

-Te crees muy chulo ¿no, chaval? – Altivo y orgulloso le plantó cara y se señaló a si mismo con el pulgar. –Yo la vi antes.

-Ella no es ningún trofeo ni objeto que te puedas llevar. –Su postura era defensiva, brazos cruzados y porte rígido, amenazante incluso, su boca con esos colmillos de vampiro hechas de uñas postizas le daban más intensidad a su enfado. –En caso de que lo fuera, créeme, no la has visto tú primero.

Escuchar esas palabras le produjeron un leve sonrojo, sonaba tan posesivo de alguna manera al decir aquello, como si estuviera diciendo que ya le había echado el ojo desde hace un tiempo.

_ -¿Hinata, pero qué piensas? No seas indecorosa-. _Se llevó las manos a las mejillas sin remedio.

El chico se acercó con velocidad y del susto que le produjo tomó asustada la camiseta del pelirrojo para intentar ocultarse más en su espalda.

-¿Quién te crees que eres niñato?

Un silencio roto por la música fue el que por el momento llenaba de tensión el aire que les rodeaba, los curiosos cerca de ellos miraban la escena con gran expectación.

El pelirrojo habló con una voz grave y rasposa que le provocaron que su corazón se le acelerara, tanto por sus palabras como por su sonido.

-Soy su novio.- La rodeó con un brazo por los hombros acercándola a su cuerpo, el sonrojo era ya descarado en su cara.

-¿A si? Muéstralo.

Ahora la tensa era ella, ¿demostrarlo? ¿Se tenía que besar con un completo extraño? Le estaba agradecida por ayudarle, pero eso de besarle ya era otra cosa muy diferente. La noche no mejoraba ni por asomo.

Lo sintió apretarle escasamente en el hombro, él también estaba tenso, era bueno saber que no era la única.

-No tengo porque hacer eso para demostrarlo, mucho menos delante de alguien tan patético como tú-. Se giró lentamente dándole la espalda para tomarla de la mano y dirigirla al sillón. –Lárgate de una vez, y que sea la última vez que te acercas a ella.

Lo escuchó maldecir e insultarle por lo bajo dando furiosas zancadas fuera del local, viró el rostro y se encontró los pálidos ojos de la Hyûga fijos en los suyos.

Ella le miró detenidamente unos cuantos segundos con curiosidad hasta que sorprendida tomó los extremos del antifaz y se lo quitó rápidamente pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Gaara… eres tú -. Él no le contestó, siguió mirándola con esa inexpresividad que le ponían los nervios de punta. - ¿Por qué me has ayudado?

-¿Preferirías que no lo hubiera hecho?

-Y…yo no he dicho eso…

Se sentó en el sillón y él a su lado en completo silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo para ella.

Sorpresivamente, el pelirrojo la tomó del brazo de nuevo y le alzó la mano, nuevamente su ceño era de molestia. Dejó que posara su mano en su rodilla y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-Tienes la muñeca amoratada, ese chico te ha apretado muy fuerte.

Se notaba una mezcla extraña de enfado, preocupación y remordimiento en su voz. Tomó el cubito de hielo de un vaso vacío, lo envolvió al pañuelo y lo pisó con sus pesadas botas de combate para hacerlo picadillo.

Le envolvió la muñeca con esa improvisada bolsa de hielo con cuidado, el frió le relajó la muñeca dolorida.

Suspiró de alivio.

-Gracias.

Nuevamente el silencio mutuo se hacía presente, pero más relajado y ameno, ella jugueteaba con los bordes de encaje del pañuelo y mirándole de vez en cuando de reojo con un tímido sonrojo.

Gaara miraba un punto indefinido de la discoteca, sin decir nada ni hacer nada salvo tomar un sorbo de su copa y recostar la espalda en el sillón.

No sabía como sacar algo de conversación, no lo conocía mucho, llevaban bastante tiempo conociéndose, pero no habían socializado mucho, y tampoco es que él hiciera mucho por querer conocerla a ella.

Las pocas veces que había hablado con él le respondía con concisos monosílabos o lo peor de todo, se le quedaba mirando sin apenas parpadear.

Sintió su garganta seca por los nervios y la inseguridad del momento, fue entonces cuando un tema para cortar el silencio le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Ha…has sido tú el qu…que me ha dado la co…coca-cola?

-Sí – La miró por el rabillo del ojo. – y no la has probado.

-Es que… -El hábito que creía haber eliminado de chocar sus índices volvió. Su rostro tomo el color rojo de un semáforo en prohibido. – pensé que era de un borracho pervertido que me había echado algo en la bebida para propasarse conmigo.

-¿Te parezco un borracho pervertido droga mujeres? –Puso una extraña mueca que al no saber como interpretar, optó por entender que era de molestia hacía ella.

-¡¿Qué?! No, yo solamente decía que creía eso, en ningún momento me has parecido nada de lo anterior-. No se había dado ni cuenta de que no tartamudeó ni una sola vez por la preocupación de que Gaara creyera que ella pensaba esas cosas de él. – Perdona, no quería ofenderte.

-Hinata -. Ella le miró preocupada viendo cero emociones en su rostro. – Estaba bromeando, no pensé que sonreír se me diera tan mal.

¿Esa mueca tan extraña que hizo era un intento de sonrisa? Con razón siempre estaba serio, ahora le veía mucho sentido a su comportamiento y carácter.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír por ello, intentó ocultarla un poco tapando su boca con el dorso de la mano, pero le fue imposible. Tal vez al reírse tan de repente le hicieran ver chiflada, pero le daba exactamente igual, por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese local se reía con ganas y diversión.

Tras un par de minutos después, calmada de ese repentino ataque de risa, se secó, con cuidado para no estropear el simple maquillaje, los ojos y respirar profundamente.

Viró la cabeza y se encontró de pleno con el rostro del pelirrojo frente al suyo, él la miraba con una inexistente ceja alzada, pero con una mirada, muy en el fondo, divertida. Y mirándola así sucedió lo increíble, sonrió, no la mueca amorfa de antes, si no la leve y tímida sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida.

Miró de nuevo a su regazo sintiendo el rubor esparciéndose hasta las orejas.

-_¿Sabrá lo guapo que esta con esa sonrisa?_ _Esos pequeños hoyuelos que salen en sus mejillas dan ganas de pellizcarlos -._Viendo el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, tomó el vaso de la mesa y se lo bebió en dos míseros tragos intentando despejarse. –Sabe raro.

-Es que te has bebido lo mío. Es ron y cola.

-¿Me…. Me voy a emborrachar?

-No, con uno solo no, creo. – La vio algo afligida por lo que decidió ser suave e intentar animarla adecuadamente y no como solía hacerlo cuando lo intentaba con sus hermanos. –Tranquila, si se te sube el alcohol a la cabeza, te ayudaré a buscar a tú primo para que le avises y vayas a casa.

Le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que le habían dado, tan cálida y agradecida, tierna, que sin saber que hacer ante el leve calor que sentía en su rostro, dejó de contemplarla.

Se negaba a admitirlo, estuvo dos malditos y tozudos años negándose tanto a sus hermanos como a si mismo que ella no le gustaba, pero cuan equivocado estaba, sería un mentiroso si dijera que no le atraía.

Desde esa vez que le sonrió agradecida al ayudarla con unos pesados libros que tenía que llevar a la biblioteca perdió por completo la monotonía de su vida.

Maldita sea, pasó de ignorar a todo el mundo e ir a lo suyo a observarla a escondidas cada vez que la veía por el campus y a acelerarse el corazón como un loco cuando la veía sonreír.

Un cursi, en eso lo había convertido. En una persona completamente opuesta de lo que era antes de conocerla.

Pero claro, ella solo tenía ojos para Naruto, lo vio bien claro cuando ella hablaba, envuelta en tartamudeos y sonrojos con el rubio, y tampoco podía hacer nada, él era su mejor amigo.

Aunque no iba a negar que cuando lo vio rechazándola un baile y no decirle nada de sobre como iba vestida le habían producido unas ganas tremendas de ir y partirle la cara.

Lo que habría dado a cambio de que ella le pidiera un sencillo baile.

Miró disimuladamente y con los brazos cruzados hacía ella de nuevo, estaba preciosa, no había palabra mejor que esa para describirla.

Fue verla entrar por los portones y quedarse sin aliento, vestida de novia, con su andar femenino y delicado, la tranquilidad que emanaba, toda la tenacidad para pedirle un baile y quizás algo más se evaporaron en segundos llenándolo de inseguridad.

Una chica tan bonita y tierna como ella, ¿qué iba a ver en alguien tan siniestro y aburrido como él?

Se merecía a alguien que la hiciera reír y hablar con tranquilidad y de manera natural, no como él que solo conseguía ponerla nerviosa y hacerla tartamudear al hablar más que ninguno.

Vio que ponía mala carayu dirigió sus ojos en la misma dirección.

Naruto bailaba pegado como una lapa a una Sakura borracha que se dejaba hacer de todo. Repugnante pensó al verlos.

De nuevo sus ojos se fijaron el la peliazul, se miraba a si misma y suspiraba derrotada. Algo en su cabeza tomó forma, ¿ella se creía fea ante Haruno? El simple hecho de que Naruto la ignorara para irse tras pelo chiche era porque es un completo imbécil.

Sí tuviera como Naruto a Hinata tras él sería afortunado.

La música cesó de repente llamando la atención de todos, Killer Bee tomó el micrófono.

-¡Hey peña! ¿Buena noche? Varias parejas me han pedido unas lentas, así que añadamos un poco de romanticismo a esta noche de Brujas ¡Vamos parejitas, la pista es vuestra!

En un segundo, las parejas borrachas y no bebidas invadieron la pista bailando la lenta entonada.

No se esperaba eso, pensó que se pasaría la noche entera escuchando esa atrona tímpanos que era siempre lo mismo que los demás creían música.

-Me encanta esta canción, me alegra que no la reproduzcan en remix.

Cerró los ojos escuchándola con relajación y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola fijamente.

Esta era sin duda la mejor oportunidad que tenía por el momento, se aclaró la garganta carraspeando, llamando la atención de Hinata.

-Disculpe señorita- Estaba poniendo todas sus ganas en ser educado y en cierta manera divertido para ella. Le tendió una mano educadamente mientras se inclinaba -¿Le concedería a este vampiro ser su acompañante esta noche?

Se sonrojó como cabía esperar y aunque al principio la vio dudar, al final le sonrió dulcemente.

-Me…me encantaría.

¿Te gustaría bailar?

-Sería un honor.

Tomó su mano y con pasos elegantes terminaron en mitad de la pista lejos de los ojos de los curiosos que rodeaban la tarima.

Puso sus manos recatadamente en su cintura y ella sobre sus hombros acercándose un poco el uno con el otro pero siguiendo estando a una proximidad cómoda. Empezaron a moverse pausadamente al ritmo de la música sin mirarse siquiera.

Por fuera parecían bien o al menos Gaara porque la peliazul estaba colorada como una guindilla, pero por dentro era algo totalmente diferente.

Hinata sentía las palpitaciones en sus mismísimos oídos, nunca, jamás, había estado así de cerca con un hombre que no fuera alguien de su familia, estaba con el miedo de que pudiera por algún modo de escuchar sus latidos y por supuesto el miedo de pisarle.

Sabía que el que te pisaran era doloroso, y más en su caso si se lleva algo de tacón, aunque viendo las pesadas botas de estilo militar que Gaara llevaba, se haría más daño ella.

Y luego estaba internamente el pelirrojo

Bien, estaba bailando con ella al fin, como se propuso en cuanto se enteró de esta fiesta, pero ¿y ahora qué? ¿Simplemente se tenía que dedicar a bailar hasta que terminará la canción? ¿Y cuando esta terminara?

Un tórrido y estresante número de pensamientos le invadían la cabeza.

Observó a las parejas que le rodeaban, estas estaban obviamente abrazadas de manera más íntima y se susurraban cosas al oído y se besuqueaban, pero él no era el novio de la peliazul para besarla ni abrazarla de tal manera.

Intuía que se desmayaría, pero si que podía susurrarle cosas, no románticas claro, pero si bonitas.

-Estas preciosa con ese traje.

Ella dejó de mirar sus pies para mirarle sonrojada a la cara y con el cuerpo tenso, eso último no era una buena señal, lo sabía.

-Gra…gracias, tú tam…también estas muy guapo disfrazado de vampiro moderno.

Eso tampoco se lo esperaba, pero que bien se sentía escucharla decir eso de él.

-Siento no haber llegado pronto a ayudarte, si hubiera llegado minutos antes no te habrían hecho daño en la mano.

-No, me has ayudado que es lo que cuenta, muchos veían que estaba incomoda y han pasado de largo-. Sonrió tiernamente he hizo algo insólito que puso el corazón del Sabaku a punto de estallar, le besó la mejilla. – Esta noche eres mi héroe.

Sin un tartamudeo, estaba orgullosa de si misma por no trabarse al decirle esa larga frase.

La canción lenta había terminado, pero Killer Bee puso otra más lenta aún.

-¿Quieres seguir bailando?

-Sí, por fa…favor.

Inconscientemente se habían apegado entre ellos estando estrechamente abrazados, tenía la cabeza recostada cómodamente sobre su hombro, rodeándole del cuello y él posando su cabeza sobre la suya, con los brazos alrededor de su pequeña espalda.

Estaba tan a gusto así, protegida, solo su primo y sus amigos Kiba y Shino le proporcionaban semejante nivel de calma.

Se sentía cálida, liviana y embriagada, su cuerpo se movía solo junto al de él, sintiendo el calor a través de la ropa, su colonia y loción de afeitar.

-_¿Así se siente la protección de una pareja?- _Cerró los ojos disfrutando_.- Se siente muy bien._

_ -_Yo… siento haberte asustado.

-¿Cuándo?- No quería apartar su cabeza de su hombro, era tan confortable.

-Cuando el camarero ha señalado donde estaba cuando te ha dado la bebida, me has buscado y te has asustado al verme.

-Es… es que has entrecerrado los ojos tan de repente que me asusté creyendo que había hecho algo que te molestara.

Sintió su pequeña risa sobre su cabello y el leve temblor de sus hombros. Tenía una risa agradable.

-Perdona el malentendido, es que ver como esos hombres se te acercaban, sabiendo lo que habían dicho de ti cuando pasaron cerca de mí me enferma.

-Te pre…preocupas mucho por mi…mi, ¿por qué?

Ahora o nunca, ese fue su pensamiento cuando le preguntó eso, le daba lo mismo que pudiera pasarle, ya estaba acostumbrado al rechazo de la gente, empero, ser rechazado por ella sería una de las cosas que más le dolería.

Se armó de valor, que no tuviera la fuerza para decírselo en palabras, no significaba que no pudiera decirlo con una acción.

Con una generosa cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, la tomó de sus enrojecidas mejillas y se inclinó.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, ¡Gaara le estaba dado un beso! ¡A ella! ¡Dios santo! Se imaginaba muchas respuestas a su pregunta, pero no esta, no un beso en la boca. Y no uno cualquiera, le estaba dando su primer beso.

Ante la nula reacción de Hinata, salvo ponerse rígida como un mástil, se separó de ella despacio, apreció que estaba colorada de escarlata hasta las orejas y el cuello y lo miraba con los ojos de par en par.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, soltándola y dándole espacio, lo prefería así ante el rechazo que le daría.

Se quedó de piedra en mitad de la pista viendo como el pelirrojo retrocedía dos pasos con la cabeza gacha.

¿Eso había sido su declaración? O sea, que ella le gustaba. Se llevó las manos a la boca sintiéndose un poco mareada, no sabía que hacer ni contestar.

Eran amigos, no íntimos como los otros pero nunca le había dado motivos para estar enfada con él ni viceversa, la trataba con educación, y aunque fueran con escasas palabras con lo que se comunicaba con ella, salvando esa noche que era la primera vez que le oía hablar tanto, se le notaba amigable a su manera.

Naruto no la trataba así, a veces le hablaba y actuaba como si ella fuera otro chico y no le gustaba ser tratada de esa manera, Gaara si que la trataba como la chica que era.

Y viendo la noche, como el rubio la ignoraba, la rechazaba comparado con la atención, seguridad, amabilidad y ahora, el cariño que el Sabaku le acababa de dar, veía que si fuera una balanza, por el peso de cualidades de Gaara le hacía el mejor.

Sí él era capaz de tratarla así siempre no sería difícil tomarle el sentimiento que realmente se merece de ella.

Ya iba siendo hora, como decía su primo, de olvidar a Naruto y encontrar a un hombre que de verdad la vea y quiera estar con ella.

Y tenía a uno frente a ella esperando una respuesta.

Avanzó los dos pasos que él anteriormente retrocedió para quedar justo frente a él. Otra vez de nuevo su corazón se aceleraba sin darle tregua, no sería Gaara el único en responder sin palabras.

Con algo de pudor dejó reposar sus manos en su pecho masculino, aunque lo notó tensarse no se aparto ni de ella ni le rechazó el contacto, pero seguía sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No…no te alejes… le prometí a un vam…vampiro ser su acompañante to…toda la noche.

-¿Y sí –Algo inseguro le dirigió la palabra. –cuando se haga de día y el vampiro se va, aceptarías su yo humano?

-Sí… si ese chi…chico pelirrojo me pide una ci…cita, aceptaría gustosa.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que por mero instinto y curiosidad alzó su cabeza encontrándose a menos de unos míseros treinta centímetros del rostro de Gaara.

La sonrisa que portaba, sabía con toda certeza, que era la primera vez que lo hacía así. No era la sonrisa que enseñaba toda la dentadura como la de Lee, pero podía ver un poco de esos colmillos falsos de su disfraz.

Se podía considerar afortunada al ver esa sonrisa de él que seguramente no vería en mucho tiempo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Gaara se había inclinado de nuevo hacía ella, tragó saliva nerviosa, ¿le besaría de nuevo?

Sintió la fría mano del pelirrojo acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad, hasta dirigirla a parte de su nuca y cuello, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos al ver que él también lo hacía, su respiración se aceleró de manera errática esperando sentir sus labios de nuevo sobre los suyos. Apretó la camiseta de él cuando sintió la cálida presión del beso.

Un suspiro se le escapó cuando la abrazó de nuevo y no le importó que la música de nuevo fuera atronadora y fuerte. El beso era pausado, todo lo contrario del ambiente que les rodeaba.

Siempre se preguntó como se sentiría un beso y se imaginaba las sensaciones, ahora que ella lleva dos, podía sentir que no era nada comparado con lo que creía, era mucho mejor.

Cuando pensó que no podía mejorar, sintió algo húmedo y suave sobre su labio inferior seguido de un pequeño mordisco es ese lugar.

Abrió tentativamente la boca y el pelirrojo lo tomó como una invitación que no denegó.

Se apretó más a él al sentir su lengua saborearla despacio.

Roja a más no poder, intentó seguir sus movimientos con notoria torpeza, pero igualmente delicioso.

El momento era único.

-.-.-.-.-

No encontraba a su prima por ningún lado y llevaba buscándola minutos, al final rendido se sentó en el sillón que por suerte nadie había decidido ocupar desde que llegaron.

Se sentía algo culpable al haberla dejado sola para irse con Tenten, Hinata no bebía, no bailaba por vergüenza y las chicas se habían ido por algún lado del lugar con sus hombres dejándola completamente sola.

Ahora no la encontraba por ningún lado.

No se había marchado del establecimiento porque al llamarla sentado en el sillón, el teléfono móvil de ella sonaba detrás del mueble, por lo que seguía allí, el problema era, ¿Dónde?

A su lado se sentaron Temari y Shikamaru, este último con esa pinta de aburrido de siempre que poco tardó en quedarse medio sopa en cuanto se sentó y Tenten que se sentó a su lado.

-Pareces preocupado Neji.

-Mi prima no está.

-Tal vez se ha sido a casa, yo deseo hacer lo mismo. – Temari miró de mala manera a su novio. -¿Qué?

-Que va – Ignoró parte del comentario anterior. –Su bolso esta aquí.

-Tal vez haya ido al baño ó a tomar un poco el aire, ya verás como aparece.

-¿Quién?

Todos miraron al recién llegado, un sobrio Lee que tenia terminantemente prohibido beber alcohol por lo mal que le sentaba que traía consigo a un muy pasado de copas Kankuro.

Le dejó como buenamente pudo, recostado en el sillón.

-A Hinata, no la encuentro.

-Tu prima está en la pista de baile, Gaara la invitó a bailar tras salvarla de dos borrachos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Puso grito en cielo.

-Tranquilo, esta a salvo, Gaara no la ha dejado sola desde entonces.

Señaló tranquilamente con el dedo el lugar en el que supuestamente había visto que estaban hace un rato Hinata con Gaara en la pista de baile.

Cuando miró el lugar señalado, con dificultad por el gran tumulto de gente bailoteando, poco le faltó para caerse del sillón de la impresión.

-¡Pe...pero que!

Viendo los presentes su reacción, sintieron curiosidad por aquello que había puesto al serio de Neji degradado a zombi.

Las reacciones no fueron muy diferentes a las del Hyûga.

En mitad de la pista podían apreciar entre el apretujado grupo de gente a Gaara y Hinata besándose sin importarles quienes le vieran, un beso apasionado y en más de un sentido, lascivo.

Al son de la música.

Podían ver la mano del pelirrojo tocando sitios que no debería como su trasero y la otra en su nuca para dalearle un poco la cabeza y tener más vía libre a su boca y Hinata abrazada a él dejándose llevar por todo lo que él hacía.

-Y luego dice que ella no le gusta,¡Ja!

-¡Kankuro cállate! Gaara no quiere que lo sepa nadie aún.

-¿Le gusta mi prima? ¿Enserio?

-¿Es qué acaso no se nota? Lo estas viendo tú mismo. –Temari se cruzó de brazos y piernas. –Pero me va a oír por montar semejante escena en medio de este lugar.

Kankuro se puso en pie riendo de oreja a oreja, tambaleándose por la ingesta de alcohol que tenía encima, su hermana conocía esa sonrisa, nada bueno iba a hacer.

Pero no pudo pararlo a tiempo.

-¡Venga Gaara que tu puedes! ¡Déjale la saliva a punto de nieve! –El grito lo escuchó más de medio lugar que miraron entre curiosos y divertidos al lugar donde se dirigían esa palabras gritadas a todo pecho.

Los aludidos desde la pista pararon abruptamente el beso para ponerse rojos ambos, cada uno de una tonalidad y segundos después ver a Hinata desplomarse en brazos del Sabaku de pura vergüenza.

No vieron raro que Gaara les lanzara por ello una mirada de odio puro.

Se acercó a ellos con Hinata desmayada en brazos y con aspecto amenazante. No dijo nada, ni miró a nadie, simplemente se colgó como pudo el bolso de Hinata al hombro y sacó las llaves de su coche para tenerlas en la mano.

Con todo listo se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Un momento! ¿A dónde te la llevas?- Neji no tardó en entrar en modo protector.

-A casa.

-¿Te la llevas a tu casa? –Ya se pensaba lo peor.

-No, a SU casa, acabamos de empezar, es demasiado pronto para dormir juntos.

No dijo nada y se fue por la puerta por la que entraron con ayuda del guarda que le abrió la puerta al verle cargado.

Nadie dijo nada, no había necesidad ni ganas de aportar nada a lo que acababan de presenciar, menos Neji que estaba todavía de piedra al enterarse de esa manera de que su prima tenía algo con el hermano menor de los Sabaku.

Por esa noche ellos decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente salida y se fueron a casa también.

Halloween era todos los años una fiesta que deparaba muchas cosas, y ese año no había sido menos.

Miedo tenían de la llegada del siguiente, ¿qué podía pasar? ¿Qué Hinata apareciera con tripita de mamá y añillo en dedo?

Rezaban porque no pasara eso.

FIN

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me gustaría haber podido terminar este One-shot un día antes para poder publicarlo en Halloween que es cuando debería haber estado listo, pero me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba.**

**Aún así no me impide, a pesar de ser un día tarde felicitaros a todos:**

**¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN Y DIA DE MUERTOS!**

**Como siempre cualquier fallo que vean háganmelo saber por review por favor (serán muchos teniendo en cuenta que lo he escrito en de carrerilla).**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
